Your New Girlfriend
by xa-thousand-milesx
Summary: Sam likes Freddie. Freddie likes Carly. Now, Carly likes Freddie. What will Sam do?
1. Chapter 1

"_I love you…" Carly whispered, resting her head against his as they swayed back and forth to the music._

"_I love you too…I've always loved you."_

"_Aww…Freddie."_

_Fireworks went off as their lips met for a passionate kiss…_

"**AAaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Carly screamed as she awoke at the dinner table. **

"…**More crackers?" Spencer offered a pack for her to eat with her chili.**

**She shook her head. How had she even fallen asleep there?? Oh well, even weirder was these dreams she seemed to keep having. This one was almost as bizarre as the one where they got married and honeymooned in Koolaupoko, HI.**

**But Carly just tried forcing them all out of her mind.**

**"Hey, Carls," waved Sam as she casually strolled into the iCarly set with a bowl full of meat balls.**

**"Really, Sam? ..Meatballs?" Carly said, although not surprised.**

**"Well, I figured we could use them for the show!" **

**"But we already have every bit planned out. Lewbert's guest starring, remember?"**

**Sam went into a deep thought process, "…We could throw them at him!! I mean, he's already got one stuck to his face!" She laughed.**

**"…I suppose so."**

**"Yess!" Sam cheered excitedly.**

**Suddenly, Carly remembered her dream, "Oh my god, Sam, I had **_**thee **_**most wacky dream ever! I---"**

**"Did a monster eat your soup?!?"**

**"No…but I fell asleep tonight at dinner while we were eating chili and---"**

**"Wait!!!" Interrupted Sam once again, "…You had chili for dinner?"**

**"Yes…?"**

**"Is there…any left?"**

**"In the fridge…" Carly nodded, confused. Then, she realized what her friend was getting at, "Sam…" She glared, "No! Just eat your meatballs!!"**

**Alas, it was too late. Sam made a beeline for the studio door just as Freddie was coming in, "Move!!!!" She shouted, throwing his fragile body forcefully aside. She was gone in a flash.**

**The poor, defenseless boy was left on the floor in pain, lying upon the set up of equipment he'd been shoved into, "…Oww…" He groaned, feeling his throbbing head.**

**"Oh my god, Freddie!" Carly rushed over, "Do you see what you just knocked over?"**

**Freddie glowered at her, "Your concern is touching."**

**"I was kidding! Here, let me help you up!" She held out her hand and tried to lift him but slipped and ended up falling on top of him.**

**They tried to stand but Freddie was actually quite comfortable. Carly almost fell back on a stereo speaker but wrapped her arm around Freddie's shoulder quickly to support her. She couldn't help but laugh. Freddie stared at her longingly, her smile was irresistible up close.**

**Carly's expression quickly changed to worry, "Oh, wow…your forehead really does look bruised."**

**He cringed slightly, "Really?"**

**She nodded, bringing her other hand up to stroke it softly. Then, she ran her fingers through his hair. All of a sudden, they were staring at each other in a way they never had. Finally, the dreams made sense. Caught up in the moment, she grabbed his head, pulled it close, and kissed him.**

**Freddie froze initially. Months and months and months of being told to "get over Carly" because "she'd never love you back" and now, she did. He couldn't help but smile as he held her closer, kissing her back sweetly.**

**Sam just stood outside the door, staring with a blank look cemented on her face. Her hand was resting motionless on the knob she no longer had the strength to turn. **

**She quietly backed up and ran downstairs, feeling sick to her stomach. She didn't know if she should stay or go or…eat more chili. **

**Abruptly, she heard loud clanging noises above her and then, foot steps. Loud, banging foot steps racing down the stairs.**

"**Sam!!!" Carly sped over and grabbed the blonde by the shoulders, "I just kissed Freddie!!!" She shrieked quietly, shaking Sam.**

**Sam tried to fake surprise, "Oh my god!!! …Did you puke??"**

"**No!!!" She hit her lightly, "I actually liked it…like really liked it!! I can't believe after all that time with him chasing after me and me mercilessly rejecting him, I finally like him back!!"**

"**That's so great, Carls!" She offered a smile.**

"**It was so sweet…and perfect and it felt so right," she gushed. **

**Sam groaned to herself. She did not want to listen to this. Her heart was breaking at every word.**

"**And oh my god!! That means I was his first kiss…" Carly sighed dreamily.**

…**Sam just glared.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam had just left Carly's apartment when she saw Freddie right outside his, holding a bouquet of roses.**

**"Aww, for me? You shouldn't have!" She joked.**

**Freddie just rolled his eyes, "I didn't! These are for Carly. I was just about to give them to her."**

**Sam looked them over, "Uh? Why is one of them made of paper??"**

**"I'm glad you asked that!" Freddie smiled, "I got 11 actual roses and 1 fake to go with this note I'm attaching: 'I will love you 'til the last rose dies'," He read it aloud, "How romantic is that!"**

**"Please! You call that romantic?! I don't know what's worse, that pathetic line or how you're too much of a cheapskate to buy your girlfriend a dozen **_**real **_**roses!"**

**"Oh, right, I forgot, I'm talking to **_**you**_**! Sam, you wouldn't know what romance was if it punched you in the gut! And you're way too picky. I feel so sorry for the guy who gets stuck with **_**you**_**."**

**Sam paused, reached over, pinched a chunk of his brown hair, and ripped it out. She blew it out of her hand into his face and walked away.**

**"…You know that really hurt!!!" Freddie called after her.**

**Sam didn't care. She just kept walking. She didn't even notice the motor bike coming right at her as she crossed the sidewalk until it was too late. She was dead.**

**----------------The End------------**

**…Okay, just kidding. She dodged it just in time.**

**"Oh my god!! Would you watch where you're going next time?!?" Sam yelled at the concerned motorbiker who rushed to her side.**

**"Well, you could've looked out like I yelled!" He pulled her up.**

**She tried brushing the grass stains off her pants, "Yeah, well, you're just a----Griffin?!?" Sam looked up, suddenly remembering who he was.**

**"Uh…yeah..?" He replied, confused and kind of creeped out.**

**"You're Carly's ex-boyfriend!"**

**"Uh…yeah..?"**

**"Remember me? Carly's best friend forever and co-host."**

**"...Oh, of course I remember!! I could **_**never**_** forget you!...youuu…what's ur name?"**

**"Sam!"**

**"Right. I, um, knew that. Sooo, Samantha…how's Carly been doing? She getting by without me?" Griffin flashed a smile.**

**"Well, you know, she struggles some days but she's gotten a lot of help from her new BOYFRIEND."**

**His eyes widened, "Seriously?? She's already got another boyfriend?!"**

**"Yep..." Sam paused, then smiled, "But, I don't," She came closer, "Oh, and by the way…I love pee wee babies."**

**Griffin's eyes lit up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Hey, Carl-ayyy!" Sam practically floated to her locker. She was as cheerful as Carly had ever seen her.**

**"Wow, you're rather lively this morning," She commented.**

**"Oh, am I? I didn't even notice…" She pretended. Secretly, she couldn't wait to tell her how she was dating Griffin. Not only was she hoping to make Freddie jealous, but also to make Carly feel as miserable as she did. Maybe she'd go singing "About You Now" and Griffin would forgive her and then that would open the door for "Seddie" and the whole world would finally be at peace again. But right now, that was just a pipe dream.**

**The brunette added an extra coat of lip gloss before turning back to Sam, "Wait a sec...would that smile happen to be..boy-inspired?"**

**"You know me so well!" Sam smiled even bigger. Carly hadn't known anyone could.**

**"Hey, Beautiful," whispered a familiar voice. Sam tried holding onto her happiness for a few seconds longer by pretending he was talking to her. Looking over, she remembered he wasn't.**

**"Hey, Browneyes," Carly replied, quickly wrapping her arms around him for an amorous kiss.**

**Sam swerved around, "Gibby!!!" She faked a thrilled expression.**

**Gibby was obviously confused but decided to play along, "..Sam!!!" He responded, mirroring her position of arms spread wide.**

**Unfortunately, Sam just slapped him.**

**"…Okay, ouchh!" He comforted his cheek as he turned back to open his locker.**

**Sam was about to leave to class when Wendy came up, "Oh my god, major Creddie pda!" She squealed happily, "Who knew Freddie could kiss like that??"**

**"I did," Sam blurted out. Then, suddenly realized how much that would put her secret in jeopardy, "..n-not know that either." She congratulated herself in her head on the quick save.**

**"I just can't get over how cute they are together!" Wendy added before walking away.**

**"Wanna walk me to class?" Carly asked.**

**"Duh!" Freddie answered and with his arm around her, they went strolling down the hall.**

**Sam stared, her nostrils flaring with anger. She reached back and pounded Gibby's head into his locker repeatedly…his pain was the only outlet for hers.**

**-----**

**"Miss me?" Carly asked Freddie, as she exited the kitchen with a jar of peanut butter to sit by him.**

**Freddie smiled as they each took a spoon and began digging in.**

**Carly took a heaping spoonful, "Oh, um, you got some on your face…" She said, trying to point.**

**"..That's embarrassing. Where??" He asked, alarmed.**

**"Right…there," She said, plopping a large glob of peanut butter right on his nose and smearing it down his mouth.**

**Freddie paused, knowing he should've seen that coming, "…You need to stop hanging out with Sam so much," He joked while reaching for something to wipe it off.**

**Carly grabbed his wrist, "Hey, don't worry. I got it," She leant in to kiss him…but, ****"****coincidentally****"****, Sam interrupted them just in time.**

**"Get a room!" She exclaimed, as she threw the door open.**

**"We had one!" Freddie yelled back.**

**"C'mon, Freddie, ain'tcha ever heard of napkins??" She said, tossing the pile from the coffee table at him.**

**Carly shrugged, "Okay, uh, any other reason you stopped by besides to hurl napkins at Freddie?"**

**Sam got her smile back, "Oh, yeah! So, remember earlier when I was all boy-inspiredly happy?" Carly nodded. "Well, I'd like you to meet the reason behind that…introducing my new boyfriend," She said like an announcer while reaching outside the doorway to pull him in, "Griffin!!"**

**"Griffin?!?!" Gasped Carly, jumping up.**

**"Hey, Carly…" Griffin waved awkwardly.**

**"Oh, wait, that's right!" The blonde smacked her forehead, "You know each other!! Yeah, he was the guy you hated then dated but Spencer forbid it so you had to sneak around but then you made it official but then you broke up with him because he wasn't man enough for you…I hardly even remember that."**

**"Actually, he broke up with me," Carly corrected her.**

**"Well, ya made fun of my pee wee babies!" He defended himself.**

**"Guys! Water under the bridge," Sam cut them off, "Let's just sit down and enjoy ourselves." Although hesitatingly, they did what she said, "Okay, Carly, how cool is this?! You and your boyfriend and me and my boyfriend who just happens to be your ex-boyfriend all hanging out together!"**

**Carly laughed nervously, "Heheh…way."**

**She continued because no one else would speak, "This is so awesome!"**

**"Ohoho, awesome does not cover it…"**

**"…Yeah, yeah, this is nice."**

**"Yeah…nice…"**

**"Just like you," Freddie smiled at her.**

**"Aww, Freddie!" Carly kissed him sweetly.**

**Sam thought rapidly and grabbed Griffin, abruptly smacking her lips on his as hard as she could.**

**"O-oh, okay," Griffin almost flew out of his seat but managed to kiss her back.**

**As soon as Sam saw Carly and Freddie were done lip-locking, she shoved him off and swiftly rubbed his spit off her mouth. Carly had the funniest expression plastered on her face but Sam couldn't take her eyes off Freddie, **_**"**__What is he thinking?? Is he jealous?"_

**"So, Carly," Freddie said, turning to Carly, "We still up for bowling tomorrow night?"**

**"Of course," She smiled.**

**"Oh my god!" Sam burst out, "Griffin and I are gonna have so much fun doing that with you guys!!"**

**Carly squinted her eyes, "What? You wanna double date?" She asked, confused.**

**She gasped, "Great idea, Carls!!! We are all going to have a blast!! Tomorrow will be the best night like ever!!!" Then, it was silent, "….All right, well, we'll just be going then." **

**"Call me with the details!" She called on her way out.**


	4. Chapta 4

**Sam went pacing around Carly's room, contemplating what she should wear on the double date. She wanted to look gorgeous. She wanted to look hot. She wanted to look any way she had to look to get Freddie to notice her…**_**really**_** notice her.**

**She looked over at her best friend who was just finishing blow drying her hair after taking a shower. She didn't even have her make up on, yet she still looked date-ready. Sam shook her head. If only she was that naturally beautiful, **_**then **_**she'd have Freddie's heart.**

**"Carly?" **

**"That's what they call me…"**

**Sam shifted nervously, "Would you mind, um, do that thing again where you make me look, you know, more like a, what's the word...**_**girl?**_**" **

**Carly rolled her eyes playfully and nodded, "Gotta look perfect for Griffin?" She teased.**

"**Yeah…for Griffin." **

**Take a couple hours, a tube of lip gloss, a jumble of hair appliances, and a pair of tweezers, and pretty soon, they were ready.**

**Sam climbed off Griffin's bike with confidence while fluffing her pin straight hair. Carly jumped happily off Freddie's bike pegs.**

"**I didn't even wear a helmet!" Freddie whispered to Carly, smiling proudly, "I'm so bad!" Carly faked a laugh before he added, "You know, you look amazing tonight."**

"**Aww, Freddie!" Carly kissed him again**

**Sam gagged and mumbled to Griffin, "God…do they ever stop that??"**

**Griffin shrugged and before going inside, nudged Sam, "Oh, by the way…"**

**Sam bit her lip eagerly, bracing herself for whatever clever, heart-melting compliments he had in store, "Cute outfit."**

**Her shoulders drooped as she stared down at her shoes disappointedly. Had she chosen the high heeled, velvet boots as opposed to simply flip flops, maybe she'd look at least kinda close to 'amazing' too.**

**But the night went on and Sam strived to act as completely into Griffin as she could.**

**He hit over just 5 pins in his whole turn but Sam went jumping around like there was a fire in her pants, "Oh my god, hot stuff!!! You are so naturally gifted at this!! It's just unbelievable, ain't it, Carly?!? Can I pick 'em or what?!"**

**Next, Freddie walked up and effortlessly bowled a strike. He looked back at Sam, who on the outside, sat back unimpressed but on the inside, was melting into 1 big puddle of mush, **_**"He's looking at me! He's looking at me!!"**_

**Then, something caught Carly's eye, "Oh. My God…Pak rat."**

"**What?" Asked Freddie.**

**But Carly skipped off, squealing "Pak rat. Pak rat."**

**Griffin watched as she left, then turned back to the bowling lane, "Oh, my turn." He announced.**

"**Wait!" called Sam, "A kiss for good luck! Not that you need it but…****I like kissing you!****" She said louder than she needed to. She pressed her lips onto his hard and then, pulled away, "You know, ****you're my first kiss****!!" She practically yelled while sneaking a glance back at Freddie but he was just fixing his shoe laces. She shook her head, frustrated, "Okay, now, go…" She shoved Griffin aside.**

**After knocking over a record 7 pins, Griffin reminded them that the fries they'd ordered a short while back were probably ready by now. He kindly offered to go get them.**

**Sam and Freddie made brief eye contact. It was awkward finally being alone together. They were surrounded by a crowd of others, but it still felt like just them.**

"**So, um," Sam broke the silence, "You and Carly aren't gonna be like me and Jonah were, are you?"**

"**Why?" Freddie tilted his head, "Would that bother you?"**

"**No! …M-maybe, but just because you guys are like my only best friends and I don't wanna be the third wheel…"**

"**No worries, Sam," He told her, then smirked, "So, I'm your best friend?" He was trying to rub it in her face that she'd actually said something nice to him.**

"**Shut up, you already knew you were…" She pushed him lightly, "Oh, and you're pretty good at bowling too…for a loser, at least."**

"**Losers can be good at bowling!" Stated Freddie, defensively, "Although, that rep so doesn't fit me anymore. Did you hear about my helmetless bike ride?? Mann, I'm so bad!"**

"**Whatever, Fred-weirdo, just get over here and show me how to knock 'em all down," She demanded. **

"**Okay, okay!" He rushed over to keep her temper under control, "See, for me: It's all in the release. Just hold the ball like this," His hand covered hers to put it in the right position. His other hand was gently placed on her waist, "See?"**

"**Mmm, heh, mph," Was all Sam could manage to say.**

"**And make sure you're standing like…" He pushed his leg against hers. She went weak at the knees. **

"**Don't move…" She mumbled, then prayed he hadn't heard.**

**Then, he pulled her arm back and brought it forward as she promptly let the ball go and of course, every pin went tumbling down.**

**Sam gasped. Not only had she just bowled a strike but this was the perfect excuse to hug him. She quickly slipped her arms under his and around his body, holding him tightly, breathing in his Polo Black cologne… **

**For those 5 short seconds, he was all hers.**


	5. Capitulo Cinco

**Sam and Freddie pulled apart, staring intently into each other's eyes. Sam would've given anything in the world just to know what he was thinking at that moment.**

"**Aaand we're back!!" announced Griffin as he arrived with Carly.**

"**And we have French fries! Who doesn't love a good, deep-fried potato?!" Carly asked enthusiastically. **

"**Sorry we were gone a little long. I had to unhinge her from that stupid game, Pak Mouse…"**

"**Okay, one: that's Pak **_**Rat. **_**Two: You can insult my favorite game in the world but I can't poke a little fun at your dorky hobby?" She asked while fixing her messy hair.**

"**Sam doesn't think it's dorky!" He defended himself, putting his arm around her. She just chuckled nervously.**

"**Fries!" Carly yelled hastily. "Take one as a peace treaty?" She offered and he accepted.**

"**How 'bout you, Browneyes?" **

"**Thanks, Beautiful."**

**"French fry, Sam?"**

**"If you insist," Sam said, taking the entire basket.**

**Carly rolled her eyes, "Just eat them one at a time," She sighed, "They're hot."**

**"Just like you," Freddie nudged her.**

**"Aww, Freddie," Carly leant in to kiss him, but Sam could not put up with this anymore. So, she did the only thing she could think to do.**

**She dropped a bowling ball on his foot.**

**"AAAaaoooooowwwww!!!!!!" Freddie screamed.**

**"Yeahh, that was right in my ear," Carly winced.**

**"Oops, slippery fingers…" Sam held her hands up, "Ate a stick of butter before I came here, sorry." She trusted they'd buy her lame excuse.**

**Freddie was still groaning in pain, "Carly, can we get me to a doctor or hospital or something? I can already feel my toe expanding my shoe!"**

**Carly cringed, "Okay, I'll call Spencer outside..as long as you don't put any more disturbingly disgusting images in my head."**

**"No promises," Freddie said, as she walked him out. **

**"Ick. Carly and Freddie together – now, that's a disturbingly disgusting image."**

**Griffin watched as they left, before turning back to Sam, "Soo, um, what do you wanna do? We could..play another game? Oh! Or we could head back to my place and do all the stuff I'm gonna tell my friends we did anyway!"**

**"…Ew," She shook her head, "Look, Griffin. You seem like a sweet kid. You've got nice hair and uh…ear lobes..? And even though you don't wear Polo Black cologne you still smell relatively fresh, but I just don't think this is gonna work out. Sorry."**

**"Is this about my Pee Wee babies collection?" **

**"No, it's not you…it's me." Sam turned to leave, "I'm gonna take a cab home."**

**It wouldn't stop raining that night. Maybe God was crying for her. She only wished all the water pouring down could wash away the horrible memories she had of "Browneyes" with "Beautiful", or maybe the pain in her gut that just wouldn't go away…**

**She knew Carly could never love Freddie the way she did. Or at least need him the way she did.**


	6. Chapter 6!

"**Carly, check this out," Freddie motioned her over. She leant over his shoulder to see.**

"**What's that? A chart of how many people think you're uncool decreasing at the point you started dating me?" She teased.**

**But he had a more serious tone, "No. It's a chart of traffic to iCarly . com. The viewer count is lowering consistently."**

"**What? iCarly's losing all it's fans?" She asked, concerned.**

"**Hopefully not **_**all**_** it's fans…"**

"**What are we doing wrong?"**

"**Here, maybe our reviews will give us a clue," He clicked to a screen filled with comments. Some were positive but some filled them in on just what they needed to hear.**

--- iCarlyluvr14: 1 thing I always likd bout iCarly was its upbeat nature. Any1 else notice how out of it Sam seemd in 2day's epi? ---

--- xFreddieiscutex: ^^^ Totah-ly get whatcha mean. Sam's deff been off her game lately an I think that hurt the whole show. ---

**Carly paused, "Did she seem that different to you?" **

**He shrugged, "Kinda."**

**"Well, then there's a bigger problem here than just iCarly's traffic. We need to find out what's going on with Sam," She confirmed. "I'll talk to her tomorrow."**

**Freddie thought for a moment, "No…I'll talk to her."**

**The next day at school, when Sam was alone, he walked right up to her, "We need to talk."**

**"There's nothing to talk about," She said coldly.**

**"I know something's bothering you!"**

**"Bell's about to ring," She informed him, going right past.  
**

**Freddie pulled her back by the wrist, "Since when do you care about being late for class?"**

**"Since when do you care if something's bothering me??" The smart-mouthed blonde fired back. **

**"C'mon, Sam…of course I care," He locked eyes with her.**

**After a bit, she mumbled, "I guess you never know what you got till it's gone…"**

**"What?"**

**"Nothing," She sighed.**

**"C'mon, just tell me!" He demanded.**

**"Ohh my godd…" Sam couldn't help but laugh, "You're the most intelligent kid at this school, computer geek, chess master, math whiz, the smartest person I know…and you **_**still**_** can't figure it out??"**

**She looked at him hard, hoping he might finally piece it all together. But he just stared back, waiting for her to just spell it out for him. But it wasn't that simple. Love never is.**


	7. CHAPTERRRRR 7!

Finally, an update! I hope it's worth the wait. The next one won't take as long and the more reviews I get on this chapter, the quicker I will post it! Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far!! :) Each one is like a hug from a friend...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next afternoon, Carly and Freddie met up at the Groovy Smoothie.**

**"So, you still have no idea why Sam's been acting so weird?" Carly asked, poking around a pickle on her plate she had really not wanted to buy.**

**"I…think she's mad I'm so much smarter than her..?" Freddie replied, because that was honestly his best guess.**

**The iCarly star stared at him, completely disappointed with his obviously wrong assumption, "C'mon, Freddie! Does that really sound like Sam?!"**

**"Well, does **_**any **_**of this really sound like Sam?" He shot back. Carly could only shrug so he went on, "I just wish there was something I could do to help…but it probably has nothing to do with me. But I want my best friend back! I miss her smile."**

**"I know," Carly nodded, "But we've done everything we can, so, maybe we should just enjoy our time together."**

**He gently took her hand in his, "I love our time together."**

**"Aww, Freddie!"**

**"Uggghh, can you ever say anything else besides that??" He groaned, tossing her hand aside.**

**"What??"**

**"Nothing," The frustrated boy just shrugged. And suddenly, the 2 found they had nothing else to say, leaving Freddie to wonder where the magic in their relationship had gone. Wasn't this everything he'd wanted?**

**Thankfully, the uncomfortable silence between them was broken as "Stay My Baby" blasted from Carly's cell phone. She read who was calling and quickly hit ignore, looking back at Freddie like nothing had happened. But the call was followed up by a text. Finally, tired of her leg vibrating, she opened it. Skimming it over, a slight smile crawled over her lips.**

**"Who's it from? What's it say?" He leaned over, trying to see.**

**She snapped her phone shut immediately. "Oh, uh, just Spencer. He wants me to go see his new invention…the Derfinator 2000. Catch ya later." With a quick peck goodbye, she was off, waving to Sam on her way out.**

**"I so wish I'd walked in here 5 seconds later," Confessed Sam aloud. Not only had Freddie broken her heart but with every kiss, he was crushing it into a few more pieces. **

**"Aww, aren't you 2 just adorable?" She commented as she took a seat, wondering how clearly her sarcasm was shining through.**

**He shrugged, dozens of thoughts colliding together in his head. She hoped to God she just might be in even one.**

**"What? Isn't Carly supposed to be your true love or something?" She silently begged he'd shake his head and just reach over and hold her until everything was okay again. **

**"I don't know," The quiet brunette mumbled, kicking the floor with his shoe, "It's just..going out with Carly…it's not as great as I'd thought it'd be."**

**She froze, torn between shock and joy and wanting to keep it all hidden. That was almost as good as what she'd hoped for. Carly was disappointing him. Sam swore, right then and there, that, if given the chance, she would never let him down.**

**"I-it's even kind of boring," He continued, "I try to be this perfect, romantic boyfriend and all she does is sit there and go, 'Aww, Freddie!'" He mockingly imitated.**

**Sam couldn't help but crack up, "That's all?"**

**He nodded hopelessly, "Well, sometimes, she stands and says it. Oh, and once, she rubbed peanut butter on my face. Sweet, huh?"**

**Again, she laughed, grateful to finally have a reason to. "What's she supposed to do? Add some jelly?"**

**Freddie looked up at her with an adorable grin. "Maybe, for once, after I compliment her, she could reply by saying something good about me?" He suggested.**

**"Uh? How could can she do that when there's nothing good to say?" The blonde insulted him out of forced habit. "What do you expect to hear? That your hair is the softest she's ever felt? Or you smell amazing? That your eyes light up when you smile?" She came closer, getting lost in them, as she listed off all the things she loved about him, "Or when she gets this close to you, she can barely catch her breath…"**

**"Really?" **

**"No."**** Sam answered coldly, sitting back in her seat, "That's why she doesn't say it. Chayea!" She focused back on Carly's smoothie she would generously finish for her.**

**Freddie stared at her, confused, "…Were those things you said to Griffin?" And for a second, he felt like he'd just solved the whole puzzle, "Is that why you're mad? Because he dumped you?"**

**A gulp of smoothie hit rewind and sprayed straight out of her mouth, "He didn't dump me!! I broke up with him!"**

**"What? Why?? I thought everything was perfect between you two," He reached for a napkin to wipe off a few drops of smoothie from his arm.**

**"But it wasn't, okay? It just wasn't."**

**"Well, he blew it," He told her, getting up, "Anyway, I gotta get home."**

**She just sat there as he began to walk away, then realized she couldn't, "No, wait, don't go!!" She yelled, finally saying what she was thinking. "I mean, I'll walk with you."**

**On their little stroll together, they decided to stop at a bridge and climbed up on the rail. They sat there, laughing and skipping rocks in the water, and as Sam stared down at the reflection of them side by side, she knew that was exactly the way it was supposed to be.**

**"Will you make me a promise?" She said, taking a break from all the inside jokes.**

**"Within reason," Freddie answered, still chuckling.**

**"That next time me, you, and Carly are together, you guys won't meet up for a game of tonsil hockey right in front of me," She gagged.**

**He was taken aback a little at that, "...You know, Sam, I can kiss Carly a million times. You'll still always be my first."**

_"But I don't want to just be your first. I want to be your __**first, last, **__and __**forever**__..."_

**"So, do you promise??"**

**"Uh? I guess…if it bothers you that much," He said, though not seeing why, "But Carly and I are going out. Of course we're gonna---" He stopped, noticing how she was just staring down, looking more repulsed at every word he said, "Wait…is that it??"**

**"Is what it, Queerbait?"**

**He totally ignored her diss because he couldn't wait to ask, "Samantha Puckett…are you **_**jealous?**_**"**

**"…Jealous? JEALOUS?!?!?!?!?!?!" She screamed and shoved him over into the water. **

**"Oh no..." She whispered to herself, "Please don't die, Freddie."**


	8. ChApTeR EiGhtT

"**A simple 'no' would've sufficed!!" Freddie yelled, reaching back and pulling off his soaking wet shirt. "God, what is your problem?!"**

"**My problem?!? Why would you ever say something like that?!?!" Every bit of her anger completely returned as soon as she saw he was okay.**

"**It was just a joke..." He mumbled.**

"**Well, it wasn't funny!!!" She raised her hand like she was about to slap him so he grabbed it, "To say I was jealous of you would be trying to imply that I would ever ---"**

"**Whatever, I know you hate me! I'm just trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with you!!!" The surprisingly persistent boy shouted back at her.**

"**Stop trying!!" She countered, "Because there's nothing wrong!" And then she made the mistake of adding, "At least nothing I would ever tell you…"**

**He tightened his grip on her hand, "C'mon, Sam, please just say it!! I swear I won't laugh or anything!"**

"**I can't!!" Sam fought to break free, but all this being-in-love stuff was wearing her out. For once, he was stronger than her, and she felt so ashamed by this that she couldn't even look at him. "It's just I…"**

"**You what??"**

"**I just…"**

"**You just **_**what**_**?!?!?!"**

**She finally turned his body to face his and stared right into his chestnut brown eyes, fixed intently back on hers. Glancing down at his mouth, all she could think to do was…**

**Her hand brushed up his bare chest and around his neck as she pressed her lips to his, kissing softly. Because she couldn't have said it better herself. She ran her fingers through his smooth, wet hair, not wanting to pull away.**

**She felt her hand drop to her side as he let go. She was ready to end it, fearing that she just ruined any friendship they had forever. But suddenly, she felt his hands land peacefully at her waist…tugging her closer.**

**They pressed their bodies close together, melting into the kiss. Tingles shot through her body as she felt him sucking her bottom lip gently. She put seperation between their faces for a moment, just intending to tilt left instead of right but he lowered his head.**

"**O-oh my god," Freddie whispered.**

"**What? What's wrong?" She asked, holding his head in her hands, desperately wanting him to look at her.**

"**I gotta go," He mumbled as he completely pulled away, not glancing at her once. **

"**Freddie!" She called after him, needing to talk about what just happened. How could he just leave her hanging like this?**

"**I'm Carly's boyfriend!" He yelled back, disappearing in the distance.**

**Sam paused, agitated. He kissed her back and now he was just gonna walk away like it didn't mean anything and could never happen again. **

**But he did kiss her back…and wasn't that supposed to only mean one thing? But nothing ever meant what it was supposed to mean with them.**

**She raised her hand to her cheek, wondering what she felt on it. A tear. The first of many. Leaning back against the bridge rail, she just stood there and cried. Cried for her and Freddie and Carly and Griffin and anybody who'd ever had their heart broken.**

**She'd convinced herself nothing could've been worse than hiding her feelings for him but she was wrong. Rejection was worse…much, much worse…And the only person who could make **_**everything**_** better was the only person who wouldn't, because he was "Carly's boyfriend."**

**She looked back out at the water, wishing she'd pushed herself in.**


	9. yay CHAPTER NINE yay

"**Now, let's get back to our selection of **_**The Best Breakup Hits of the 21**__**st**__** Century. **_**Another bowl of chicken soup for all you heartbroken teenage souls out there," the DJ announced as Jimmy Robbin's "Gonna Get Better" came blasting out of Sam's radio.**

**She was snuggled up on her living room sofa with all the blankets she could find, surrounded by ice cream cartons, Oreo boxes and a couple racks of baby back ribs. She had to admit she hadn't actually been **_**broken up with, **_**but he'd kissed her and then dissed her, leaving her cold and alone. And that totally counted.**

**Suddenly, right as another tear swam its way down her cheek, she jumped up.**

"_**Wait.**__** What am I DOING?! Am I seriously just gonna lay here and throw my life away over some guy?? Provided he is hilarious, adorable, a m a z i n g…Since when can**__** Freddie**__** make me CRY? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?? The only person this benefits is the Puffs Kleenex Company which I'm sure has gone up in sales…This is not the Puckett way. I'm so over it. I'm so over **__**HIM**__**."**_

***

**Soon enough, she got back to being herself. The only time she found herself even having to deal with him was during iCarly filming in which she hardly even glanced his way. And when she saw it fitting, she'd jab an insult at him. She just couldn't help herself.**

***

**It was at least a week later. Carly was home sick so Sam was trying to make conversation with Wendy and some others, but quickly became annoyed by their inability to talk about anything another than the upcoming school dance and how "like totally hawwt" they were gonna look.**

**"Can we talk?" Freddie asked softly, sliding right into Carly's empty seat.**

**"Are you sure you don't want to just ignore me some more?" Sam rolled her eyes at him and strived to continue with Plan: Cut-Freddork-Off.**

**"I wasn't ignoring you!" He insisted quietly, not wanting to draw the attention of anyone else, "It's just that kiss..it took me so off guard and –"**

**"Kiss? What kiss?" The blonde rose quickly and joined another table.**

**Freddie went right after her, "Come on, Sam. Please don't kid. I'm attempting to say something here. I--"**

**"Can't you find someone else to bug the hell out of?" She begged and moved a second time.**

**He didn't hesitate to tag along, "You just have to listen to me because –"**

**"No, **_**you **_**listen," Her eyes glared straight into his, "I did **_**not **_**kiss you. I was just trying to get you to shut up and get off my back. You seriously think I would ever do something like that?? Because, in case I haven't said it enough times, I. _Hate_****. You. So, get out of life, Freddie. And stay out." **

**And with that, she was gone **_**again. **_**Only, this time…Freddie didn't follow.**

***

**As soon as she got out of school, she checked the messages on her cell phone. She had about 3 texts, all from her best friend.**

_**Sam,**_

_** Get ovr 2 my house ASAP!**_

_** I have to tell you something!!**_

_***~Carly~***_

**That's all they pretty much said. So, Sam assumed whatever was ailing Carly must not be too deathly contagious and obeyed.**

***

**"Hey, Carls, What's uuu—" She was completely interrupted by Carly who grabbed her shoulders and forced her down on the couch. It seemed she generally got very aggressive when she had big news.**

**"What took you so long?!?" The anxious brunette yelled.**

**"Just this little thing people call SCHOOL," Sam pointed out.**

**"I've been dying to tell you something but I woke up with a fever and Spencer made me stay home from school and I was all 'But I really don't feel that bad' and he was all 'Thermometers don't lie' and I was all 'Uggghh, fine' and I was really mad because I had to wait to tell you what I've been dying to tell you!!" **

**Sam nodded her head and blinked a few times. "Which is…?"**

**"Freddie and I broke up."**


	10. Chappie 10!

"**I'm sorry, what?" Sam finally answered after a long pause. **

**"I broke up with Freddie!" Carly clarified, "Last night. Did he tell you??"**

**The awestruck blonde simply shook her head. "Y-you dumped him?" She asked, wanting Carly to repeat it. Not because it hadn't registered yet, but because she'd never heard happier words in her entire life. **

**"Ugh, **_**dumped**_** sounds so harsh," She whimpered, "That's why I'd held off on doing it but he said he's been thinking the same thing! I guess it just wasn't meant to be and—"**

**"Wait, **_**how**_** long have you been wanting to end it?" She strived to hide her desire to scream at Carly for putting her through so much unnecessary misery.**

**She hesitated to respond, "About since out double date at the bowling alley…"**

**"But why? He bowled a strike every time…" Her voice trailed off as her mind flashed back.**

_"Just hold the ball like this," His hand covered hers to put it in the right position. His other hand was gently placed on her waist, "See?"_

"_Mmm, heh, mph," Was all Sam could manage to say._

"_And make sure you're standing like…" He pushed his leg against hers. She went weak at the knees. _

"_Don't move…" She mumbled._

**…**_**He moved. **_

**Sam shook herself out of it and looked back up to meet eyes with a guilt-ridden Carly.**

**"It's just…okay, you won't get all judge-y on me, right?" Sam gave her a 'well-duh-like-**_**I**_**-have-the-right' look so she continued, "Uh…well what do you think me and…Griffin were doing when we left you and Freddie alone in our lane?"**

**Moments later, her eyes tripled in size, "No. Way…oh my god, that's why your hair was all messed up when you came back?!"**

**"We've been secretly dating ever since," Carly admitted shamefully, "And I couldn't do that to Freddie anymore."**

**Sam stared in shock, but an irrepressible smile plastered itself to her face. Now, nothing was in their way. **

**Oh, she could see it now. She would run all the way…across the hall, and confess her love to Freddie, not holding anything back anymore. Then, he would pick her up and swing her around and give her the most passionate kiss anyone had ever experienced. They'd dance barefoot around the kitchen for a while before heading out on the balcony, where he'd kneel down and propose. She'd nod with tears streaming down her face and they'd make out until the sun went down. In the end, they'd cuddle up together and drift off to sleep, with nothing in store but **_**happily ever after…**_

**But then she remembered she hated him, and was never talking to him again. Oh well.**

***

**Sam fiddled with her locker combination again and again, being continuously distracted by Freddie standing in the middle of the hallway, flirting with some stringy-haired skunk-bag**

**Eventually, she just gave up and hacked it open with a crowbar.**

**Her thoughts kept falling back to him, half wondering why she could ever tell him she hated him, and half wondering why she couldn't mean it. When had she gotten so hooked on this lame, dorky techno-nerd? And what kept her hanging on? How could someone like her ever—**

**"Sam!!" Carly yelled, finally getting her attention. **

**"Oh, hey," She swerved around and shrugged, "What's up?"**

**"You tell me," The brunette answered flatly.**

**"What do you mean?" Asked Sam genuinely.**

**"I mean, it's pretty obvious you're hiding something, and I can't believe my best friend would keep a secret from me like that."**

**She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before it hit her. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly. How had Carly figured it out?? Did she talk in her sleep at their last overnighter? Was she sending off unmistakable Freddie-loving vibes? Did Freddie tell her she'd kissed him? Did he mention he'd kissed her back?**

**"Oh god, you **_**know**_**?" She finally responded cautiously. Carly nodded firmly.**

**Had Spencer created some new telepathic invention (Were the Shays millionaires now? Would Sam get some of the profits?), or had Carly been able to read minds all along?? And **_**Sam **_**was supposed to be the one keeping secrets…**

**"Fine, I admit it, I like Freddie!" Sam said, in an all 'There!-Ya-happy?' sort of way.**

**"So, just give me back the twenty bucks before--- **_**YOU WHAT?!?**_**" She shrieked. **

**She jumped back instinctively. Of course Carly hadn't known! No one had. But with Sam's sudden case of word vomit, that wouldn't last long.**

**Her mind raced, **_"Wait, maybe I can fix this!"_

**"Twenty bucks? Right," She ripped it out of her pocket in record time and slammed it into her best friend's hand that had frozen midair.**

**"I don't care about the money!" Obviously, that was no longer the main subject at hand.**

**"So, I can keep it?" Sam's tone turned hopeful.**

**"NO!" She jammed it into her pocket quickly. "You like him?!"**

**"Me? Like who?" Her eyes glanced around, begging for a way out. Where was a ringing bell when you needed one?**

**Carly rolled her eyes, "You know, **_**Freddork. **_**Freddifer, Fredderly, Fredweirdo, Fredamame, Fredducine Al-**_**fred**_**-o…"**

**Briefly distracted, the witty blonde gave herself a pat on the back. She hadn't realized how many clever nicknames she'd coined over the years. **

**"Freddie," She eventually ended. "Is that true??"**

**It was too late to deny it anymore. Sam nodded weakly, then turned away ashamed, getting a perfect view of Freddie laughing. What cheesy, pathetic joke could the scrawny-legged wench have made that could be so funny? Something like, "Yeah, this nose is totally real."**

**The next thing she knew, Carly's arms were around her, squeezing her tight as she bounced excitedly.**

**"Oh my god, this is the coolest thing ever!" She squealed, "We can double date every Friday night! And us 4 could get a limo to go to the dance together!! Oh, and every weekend, we should—" **

**With each idea, her excitement-meter rised. Had Carly not been in a great, stable relationship or got her chance to date Freddie to see if she could ever really like him that way, she may have been angry, jealous, or even hurt that her BFF wouldn't have told her sooner. But, right now, this sounded so perfect, there was no reason to hold grudges. Sam decided to cut her off before she started booking a double **_**wedding.**_

**"Woah there, Carly, just stop," She slipped out of the girl's unusually tight grip, "He doesn't even know." At least, she was hoping he didn't. Hoping her little rant to him was a convincing enough lie.**

**"Well, what are you waiting for? Get over there and tell him!" She insisted, nudging her in Freddie's direction.**

**"I can't," She said, cementing her feet down, "We're not exactly on speaking terms…" She chuckled to herself. That was putting it lightly.**

**"Why?" Her enthusiasm began to die down, "What happened?"**

**"I got mad. Said some stuff I shouldn't have said…I feel horrible," Her heart was breathing sighs of relief, glad to finally have someone to talk to.**

**"Then, stop keeping all this bottled up! Just go talk to him. Things can only get better," She placed a reassuring hand on the lonely girl's shoulder.**

"_Things can only get better. Things can __**only**__ get better." _**Sam repeated in her head, no words having given her as much comfort in a long time. **_"Better than Creddie kisses and spiteful insults and compulsive lying and cheating girlfriends and hurtful break ups and sleepless nights and mixed signals and unrequited love…"_

**She smiled, "No more secrets?**

**"None," the future psychotherapist agreed.**

**"Well, then I just think you oughtta know," Sam started innocently, "**_**I **_**was Freddie's first kiss."**

**And with that, she was off, carrying the sudden confidence to leave it all on the line, leaving Carly to feel**_** just **__**a bit **_**out of the loop.**


	11. Chapter Can'tyoucount?

**Sam had no idea what kept compelling her to walk forward. Or why the walk over seemed so long. All she knew was that as she got closer...he looked cuter.**

**She stopped directly in front of Freddie and the ditzy cheerleader he was talking to. They tried to ignore Sam as she switched her gaze from the skunkbag to Freddie and then back. **

**"Well, **_**move!!**_**" She abruptly burst out. The girl quickly backed away as Freddie shot Sam a 'wtf' glare. "What?" She asked innocently, but he just let out an annoyed sigh and began to turn around when she grabbed his shoulder, "Hey! Can't I talk to you?"**

**He swerved back to her unwillingly, "Oh, you mean, instead of just ignoring me?"**

**Sam looked down. He wasn't supposed to say that. It was supposed to be more along the lines of, **_'Oh my god, yes! How did we ever go so long staying apart from each other?!'_

**"You know I didn't mean those things I said," She admitted.**

**"You said a lot of things," He shrugged.**

**Wrong! The correct response was **_'I love you too.'_

**"I can't kick you out of my life because...because.." '**_you are my life...'_ **Why couldn't she just say it??**

**"What the chiz is your problem?!" She hastily flipped her head towards that annoying airhead who was still standing nearby. "Can't you see I'm trying to talk to Freddie here??"**

**"Yeah, so was I!" She stepped up into Sam's face, "And listen here, I thin--" Sam shoved her aside.**

**"Look, about the dance - you've heard about the dance right?" They both simultaneously glanced at the huge poster hung on the wall right next to them reading, **_'WINTER WONDERLAND DANCE.' _**"Well, I--"**

**"Yes, he has. In fact, I just asked him to it!" She budded in **_**again.**_

**"Yeah, well, you know wha-aaat??" Suddenly, the frustrated blonde froze, turning to look at Freddie with disappointed eyes, "You're going with **_**her?**_**" She almost felt them start brimming with tears when she quickly caught herself and cut him off before he could reply(it would obviously just be some rude comment to rub it in). "Awesome, so we all 3 have dates?"**

**"All **_**3**_** of us?" He echoed, a little surprise showing through his voice.**

**"Yeah, Carly's going with Griffin."**

**Freddie rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yeah, and you're going with...?"**

**"Oh, you know, just some really hawt guy I'm totally in love with," She rambled, "So, we'll be in for some night, huh?" A brief wave of awkward silence passed between them, "Okay, well, BYE." Sam shook her head in disgust at herself as she walked away. She expected to be picking out her dress for the dance now, not her date.**

**"So, then, that's a **_**yes?**_**" The bouncy dark blonde bobbed her head around as she awaited his answer.**

**He sighed regretfully, "Yeah, fine, Jennifer, I guess we can go together."**

***

**"I said double date, not **_**triple!**_**" Carly insisted as she angrily stabbed bobby pins into place on Sam's perfectly curled hair.**

**"Too late no-owww!!" Sam leant her head back in pain as she reached for one of the assorted bottles of perfume on her best friend's dresser, "I'm just lucky I got Pete to say yes."**

**"I can't even stand the idea of Freddie being on a date with that bobblehead!"**

**"Well, I've been learning to just let Freddie date who he wants," She threw in plainly before grabbing a pair of strappy heels.**

**"So," Carly started, sitting down on her bed, "Did you like Freddie the whole time I was going out with him?"**

**She rested her head up against a wall, reliving every moment in her head, "Eh, I don't know. I can't really remember." But after thinking back to the new 'no secrets' rule they'd just made, she added, "Oh yeah, but I, uh, think I kissed him."**

**Carly sprung up like a jack-in-the-box, eye size increasing by the second, "While I was dating him?!?" She practically shrieked.**

**"Hey, don't forget about what you did with Griffin!" She pointed out defensively, "Besides, it was so wrong. It should've never happened! It was the worst mistake I've ever made in my life!!"**

**The brunette sighed sympathetically, "Do you wish you could take it back?" **

**"...No."**

**Carly smirked, "He's a great kisser, isn't he?" She hopped back down onto her bed, giggling.**

**Sam raised her eye brows playfully. "Okay, now, can we please stop talking about Freddie? The sooner we get things back to normal, the better."**

**"Yeah, well, I gotta feeling," A wide grin spread slowly across Carly's mouth, "Tonight's gonna be a good night."**

_'Really?' _**Sam thought to herself as she followed her out, **_'Cause I kind of feel like I'm gonna puke.'_


	12. Chapter Omgitshere! !

Hey, I know it's been beyond forever since I updated this story but my last review was so sweet, I just had to. So, I know it's really short but I still think it's some cute seddieness and this is kind of a test to see if anybody will still read this. So, if you want another chapter, you HAVE to comment! And I typed it up fast so sorry if there are any mistakes! And this dumb site won't let me put 2 or more exclamation points or question marks so I had to put spaces between them. Anyway, here ya go!

**The distinct sound of clicking high heels filled the room as Sam and Carly finally came downstairs. And unlike Sam had requested, Seddie was the only thing on the tip of Carly's tongue.**

**"Just know, Sam, there is absolutely no reason for you to be jealous of that letch just because she thinks she's all that and a bowl of Fiber Nuts."**

**Sam raised a freshly plucked eye brow, "...Fiber Nuts?"**

**"It's a quality cereal!" She replied defensively.**

**"Don't worry, Carls, I'll be totally fine," She reached for the door knob, "...As long as I don't look at him."**

**Carly was about to follow her out when Spencer called, trampling down steps in urgency, "You forgot your purse! ! !"**

**"I always do that!" Carly grumbled to herself, hurrying back inside.**

**And just as the Shay's door's shut, another one opened. The one on the opposite side of the hall.**

**"Shit," Mumbled Sam, looking down hastily to keep up with her plan, "I mean, uh, it's you."**

**Freddie sighed, "Yeah, it's always me...Look, I know if you wanted to, you could make me miserable all night but...I don't want that." He set his hand on her cheek and directed her eyes into his, before continuing to speak in a tone as gentle as his touch. "So, just for tonight, can we pretend everything's okay?"**

**After a pause, she nodded because how could she say no? "Why not?" She shrugged, "I'm great at pretending." She uncollasped the shiny, silver locket she was holding. "Now, help me get this on, Freddope."**

**The nervous blonde gave it to him and faced Carly's doorway, grabbing a handful of her smooth, blonde hair and moving it in front of her shoulder. She held her breath as she felt his fingers brush aside a last few strands from her neck. His arms fell over her head to wrap the locket around and collasp it together, before he let his hand run slowly down her bare back. **

**She reached back and covered his hand with hers, before turning around. They both simply watched as their fingers began instinctively intertwining together...over and over again.**

**Then, their eyes locked. Their hearts raced. Their hands grabbed each other, forcing each other closely, rushing their heads forward...**

**"Ready? !" Carly threw open the door.**

**Their foreheads bashed, "**_**Ooooowwwww! ! ! ! !**_**"**

**"O-oh my god, are you guys okay? ?" Their apologetic best friend blurted out in concern, "I'll go back inside. Please continue!**

**"Carly, it's fine," Sam minced words as she rubbed her temples. But, inside, she promised herself she would never let him miss again.**


End file.
